danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Prom Wrecker
Prom Wrecker is the fifth episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 25th episode overall. This episode aired on May 21st, 2011. Plot André's new girlfriend, Sherry (Tristan Mays), drives him crazy with her excessive make-out sessions with him and doing nothing else but kiss. Tori convinces Sikowitz to host a prom, which she names it as "Prome", since everyone says that they don't want a regular prom. But the prom ends up replacing Jade’s one-man-show which was scheduled for the same night called "Clowns Don't Bounce." Jade then goes on a warpath seeking vengeance. First, she puts on a scary and disturbing movie to scare everyone at the Prome, and when that doesn't work, she hires Doug the Diaper Guy to drive away people from the Prome because of his behavior, while all this time Tori tries to save the prom. Instead, Doug turns out to be quite the life of the party himself. Later on, Tori gets back at Jade by making her Prom Queen, which she hated, and having Doug as the Prom King, making Jade angrier as he carried her out. The episode ends as Tori and Cat sing Best Friend's Brother with Andre and his band playing the music. Unfortunately, a rainstorm breaks out during the first chorus, and the band is wondering whether they should call it a night. However, when André mentions the possibility of continuing the performance, the crowd eggs them on to keep going, and they gladly do so. 'Subplot' Meanwhile, Robbie asks Cat out to Prome but she rejects him because Tug already asked her. Robbie was hurt but he believed her, but when Rex convinced him, he thought that Cat was lying and got angry. Robbie confronted Cat twice about it and left Cat upset right before Tug came and showed off his hat. The plotline between Robbie and Cat was never really resolved after that. Second subplot Trina wants to be crowned "Prome" Queen, so she asks Sinjin to hack into The Slap and increase her votings. However, Sinjin only agrees to do so if Trina agrees to be his date to the "Prome". When Jade was crowned "Prome" Queen, Trina got really mad at Sinjin and tugged his shirt. Finally, Trina takes Sinjin's coat to cover herself from the rain when Tori sang Best Friend's Brother. It was never shown Trina getting revenge on Sinjin after that. Trivia *Beck is absent in this episode, due to Avan Jogia being in Canada while filming. On TheSlap.com, Beck said that he was going to be in Canada and Jade even mentioned that Beck was in Canada in this episode. *This is the second time a character has been away twice in a row. First being Trina (Portrayed by Daniella Monet) on Beck's Big Break and The Great Ping Pong Scam) *This is the twelfth time Tori sings on the show, and the third time in the second season (the episode's featured song, Best Friend's Brother, is the eighth official Victorious song that Tori sang on the show. *André's girlfriend's name wasn't mentioned in this episode; we can only tell that her name is Sherry because of a picture on TheSlap.com stating so, as well as André's status update. *This is the second time Cat and Tori perform a song together. *This episode was originally supposed to be the 11th episode of the season, but Nick changed it because of their prom night. *This is André's first onscreen kiss. He is the last of the seven main characters (including Rex, who has been kissed by Tori) to kiss someone. In this episode, he and Sherry kiss approximately eight times. *The episode was originally going to air at 8:30 PM EST after Big Time Rush, but aired at 8:00 PM EST before Big Time Rush. *One of the clips in Jade's 'freakish' video was seen in iCarly "iGet Pranky" when Spencer pranked Carly while she was putting on makeup. *This is the first episode that Jade does not seem disgusted by Beck's Canadian heritage. *Tori and Jade's prom dresses and prom hair are available at Nick.com for your Nick Avatars if you go on The Club. *Cat says "Whoa, daddy!" when she sees André and Sherry kissing, which is the same thing Sam from iCarly (another one of Dan's shows) said when she saw Carly and Shane kissing and when Carly and Freddie were hugging. *Robbie says "No, no, no, no, no, no!" the same way he did in Rex Dies. *This is the second time Victoria Justice has played a character who runs the prom, the first was in the Zoey 101 episode Chasing Zoey. *The North Ridge girls from "Freak the Freak Out" were mentioned here by Robbie and Rex. *This is the second time Tori has taken revenge on Jade (the first one being Pilot), and the sixth time she tried to get back to anyone. *There are a few clips of this episode in the Season 2 opening credits. *At the opening credits, the background for when Tori is pulling the shrimp out of her bra says DanWarp. In the actual episode, it doesn't. *'Ending Tagline:' Robbie: I'm uncomfortable. *This is the first episode in the second season to feature an ending tagline not by Tori. *This episode aired on the famous "May 21, 2011, the Doomsday" date. *Jade saying "Is André trying to swallow that girl?" is similar to Jade Dumps Beck when Tori says "Try not to swallow each other!" *In the original Best Friend's Brother, Cat and Andre can't be heard very well because they weren't in the song's music video. So, it is possible that Cat and Andre were singing live in Prom Wrecker. *The episode premiered to exactly 3.6 million viewers, the second one with a documented audience to equal exactly as much as when rounded (the first being Tori the Zombie with exactly 4.1 million). *This is the first episode where a character's absence is explained. *One of the girls you can vote to become Prome Queen is Robin Weiner - a reference to longtime Schneider's Bakery producer Robin Weiner. Robin's Weiners was also mentioned in iCarly's episode iBelieve in Bigfoot. *When Tori announces they'll call the Prom a Prome, she looks at the camera which breaks the fourth wall. *The scene where Jade's horror movie was shown during the Prome was considered frightening to younger viewers. *Most viewers noticed that Tori and Jade's dresses look very similar. *While it was raining, Trina put Sinjin's jacket over her head, inferring she hates being wet like Jade. *Jade's dress in this episode can be seen hanging on a clothes rack in the dressing room scene of the iCarly episode "iWas a Pageant Girl" *Bed, Bath and Yonder is a parody to the store Bed, Bath and Beyond. *PearPads were used as speakers for the prome. Goofs *In Wok Star, the school wouldn't produce Jade's play because the teachers thought it was too weird and disturbing, however, this play seems even more weird and disturbing than Well Wishes. So if they wouldn't let Jade produce it, why on Earth would they let her produce a play as disturbing as Clowns Don't Bounce? *Tori wanted to host the first Hollywood Arts prom, but in Pilot, Rex tells Tori and André that no one asked Cat to the prom, and that she being asked to a prom, which was most likely at Hollywood Arts. *Cat said that Tug asked her to the prome, but she also said that he went to a different school. How would he have known about the prome without Cat asking him there? *The prom is filmed in the parking lot of the Victorious/iCarly set. If you pause @ 0:21 on the first promo, it shows the sign advertising the SHOW, Victorious (with Robbie, Rex, Cat, and Trina), not Hollywood Arts. However, on the second promo and actual episode, it appears they digitally changed the sign to read "Hollywood Arts." *Playing instruments in the rain can damage their sound quality, something a musician like André should have been aware of, unless the instruments were waterproof, which could be possible (although there are no waterproof musical instruments in existence currently, Dan could have made it possible on the show). *Also they where outside during a Thunderstorm which is very dangerous. Once they heard the 1st thunder clap they should have been inside (lightning can kill 40 Miles from the apparent storm.) Running Gags *André and Sherry making out. *Robbie being rejected. *Rex talking Robbie into something he doesn't believe to be true. Quotes Jade: Okay, is André trying to swallow that girl? Cat: No, I think they're just kissing. Tori (to Jade and Cat): Oh here he comes [watching André walk over after kissing Sherry for over 10 min.] Don't let him know we were watching him. André: Hey guys. Tori and Jade: Hey, Andre. Cat: We were not watching you kiss that girl. Jade: Where did your brother get 12 gallons of fake blood? Cat: You wanted fake blood? looks at Cat Cat: I'll go call my brother... [walks away] Cat: Okay, okay...okay, what if...okay, what if the theme was like space pirates, you know from outer space, oh and there could also be kangaroo babies! Yeah, yes! Jade: You just had to have your stupid prom this Saturday night?!?!? Tori: We're calling it a "Prome". Jade: I was supposed to do my performance this Saturday Night, now Sikowitz says I can't 'cause you put the Asphalt Cafe for your stupid prom!! Tori: "Prome!" Jade: '''Cancel it! '''Tori: '''No! '''Jade: '''No? '''Tori: '''No! '''Jade: '''No? '''Tori: '''No. '''Jade: OK, alright, HAVE YOUR "PROME"!!! But know this, you're gonna wish, you didn't! [Bangs the door angrily] ﻿'Sherry': André Here's your punch! André: Thanks. Sherry: [takes punch glass] That's enough! [kisses André] Robbie: [very shocked expression] I'm uncomfortable! [walks away really sad] Tori: '''Hey when is our prom? '''Jade: '''We don't have a prom! '''Tori: '''What?! '''Jade: '''Proms are stupid. '''Tori: '''I love proms! '''Jade: Oh which makes sense cause you're you, and proms are stupid. Gallery 05